


NOT MY SON！非我子孙

by Hushunderline



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Multi, female！dettlaff/female regis
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hushunderline/pseuds/Hushunderline
Summary: 在他们交往七百年后，暗影长老发现族人中间出现了一对稳定的伴侣，以为是男女情侣，特地召集全族来祝他们早生贵子，结果发现并不，勃然大怒，便对二人下了双双性转的诅咒，无后裔不可解除的那种。After Regis and dettlaff have been together for 700 years , the unseen elders discovered that a  couple had appeared among the Gharasham,which was nearly a miracle. All the vampire elders specially called the whole clan to get together ,blessed them an early birth of a son. However, they did not find that they were homosexual .So the elder burst into anger,then he put a curse on both of them, a curse that no one can break-- he turned them into females.
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

那句话他只说了一遍，在奈泽尔，就在雷吉斯收拾行囊前的几个小时。那时候还没有私人医生这一职业，雷吉斯就兴致勃勃地计划继续当他的草药医生。迪林根，精灵公墓，他的乌鸦抖了抖羽毛，那里空气干燥，适合曼德拉草吸收养分。狄拉夫叫他稍等片刻，上楼取下双份的盘缠，紧接着，他化作血雾的形态蹿到他跟前。  
“你去哪儿我也去哪儿，”狄拉夫说，“嘘，不要拿你的雄辩来搪塞我。”  
雷吉斯嘟囔了几句独身主义的好处，狄拉夫就与他争论起来，这场高阶吸血鬼之间的论战以狄拉夫拿着空行李袋开头，雷吉斯的行李掉落地面结束。  
“我可以学着热爱人类，”他退让了，那句话就从雷吉斯困惑的目光里蹦了出来，“前提是你必须承认，我对你的爱超过你对人类的爱。”

狄拉夫敏而讷言，雷吉斯善于解构语言，然而这一点差异远不能妨碍他们舔净彼此喉结上的汗液。每隔五年他的伴侣就要去走访旧友，但这时候，存活下来的猎魔人和女术士恰好只够凑齐一对夫妇的量。第二百年，狄拉夫在维吉玛城堡找到了整块上好的银：来自金塔之城，银子背面刻着的字眼如是说道，于是狄拉夫才觉察到金塔之城已然沦陷的事实。到了第三百零九个纪念日，他们顶着盛夏的烈日在阳台上做爱，一墙之隔的地方，士兵们高举火枪冲上街头，直到布满弹孔的黑日旗被呐喊震落，落向断头台前散发死鱼臭气的遗体，尼弗迦德帝国便于这一刻宣告了她的瓦解。不久后，雷吉斯收到希里发来的电报，这位同狄拉夫素未谋面的女人在电报中简短地告知了杰洛特的新地址，沾满硝烟味的纸页使她舍去了多余的单词：唯有这一次，她并未标注禁止狄拉夫阅读的事项，取而代之的是信尾处轻飘飘的，关于收购古代皇帝恩希尔·凡·恩瑞斯画像的只言片语。第四百年的最后一个月夜，狄拉夫终于把那块银磨到光可鉴人的程度。他把银子挂在墙上，宣布这是吸血鬼专属的第一面镜子。  
雷吉斯好奇地往镜中张望。“我衰老了。”他叹着气说，“你从没提过我脸上有足以和水鬼媲美的斑点。”  
“你和决定留在奈泽尔的时候没有区别。”狄拉夫安慰道。他笨拙地夸赞雷吉斯比年轻时英俊了许多，对方的皱痕更深了些，紧锁的眉峰隐隐透出不安的神色，一头灰发指向他几百年前曾有副审美价值颇丰的皮囊。他意识到雷吉斯依然是雷吉斯，一颗藏有浩渺宇宙之书的狭窄果壳；如今果核蒙了灰，他所缔造的宇宙却日益膨胀，他深不见底的银河向狄拉夫长久地奔流，新星诞生，陨石降落，无数个雷吉斯同时流转于他过去与将来的一切碎片，那副他吻过千万遍的躯壳在寰宇间重叠扩散，乃至消弭了原有的形状：他趋近于无限，他的眼睛胜过永恒虚无的集合。  
狄拉夫认真地想了一会儿。  
“我不在乎，”最后他说，“这就像，我很幼稚，并且罪行累累，但你选择了不在乎。”  
漫长岁月带给他们馈赠是呈递减态的性生活，但好在他们挨到了摩登社会，有充裕的琐事供他们消遣。雷吉斯极力阻止了他再开一个玩具店的决定，于是他干脆伪装成画家，给画廊提供历史名人的肖像。他们买下一栋陶森特南部的双层旧式公寓，雷吉斯出门看诊后，他就拉起落地窗前的厚布帘，以保持他深居简出的习惯，平日裹着一条浴袍洗调色板，并坚持赤身裸体地入眠。雷吉斯对他的作风嗤之以鼻，他形容狄拉夫的行为犹如穴居人时代的处女，唯恐被有害的太阳辐射玷污了贞洁。可怜的蕾梅黛丝*，他常常如此打趣狄拉夫，到狄拉夫知道雷吉斯这么喊他并非出于蕾梅黛丝的发音同时包含了“r”和“d”的时候，他们的床板正吱呀摇晃着，那往日里充盈着溢美之词的舌头除了亲吻再无他用。  
“为我抓住黄蝴蝶。”他说。雷吉斯忙着从前往后抱住他，精瘦的身体弯成弓矢的模样，背部紧紧贴着他的前胸，被褥遮盖他们就像泥土遮盖新芽顶端的叶，是全然完整的一双，没有缺失的。狄拉夫顺势把雷吉斯压进床榻，问他自己到底哪里像女人，得到的回答是除了有根带球的老二以外，从头到脚没有一处不像。  
雷吉斯神志不清地喃喃。“是姿势的问题。你老让我用……雌性受孕的姿势，高潮，这个称呼，有利于，保持平衡。”狄拉夫的脸红的发烫。他埋怨地抚摸雷吉斯冒汗的腰窝，咬住他爱人的后颈，一遍遍与他耳厮鬓摩，仿佛他才是那个用女子名捉弄对方的惯犯似的。一群蝙蝠自他们的窗棂呼啸而过。雷吉斯的乌鸦凄惨地叫了两声，扇着翅膀在室内乱飞，那黑黝黝的影子迅速浸透了公寓的每一处角落，宛如某种不祥的预兆。狄拉夫无端地记起古籍上描述的天象占卜，动作迟疑了片刻，结果被雷吉斯绞得差点缴械。  
你已经有了飞蛾和一只蝙蝠，不再需要蝴蝶了，我亲爱的蕾梅黛丝，果壳中的宇宙向他挑衅道。乳白色的银河沐浴了狄拉夫，他直起身子，把他的锚深深钉入名为雷吉斯的海洋里，毫无保留且不知节制，一回，又一回。  
狄拉夫没想到，智慧如雷吉斯也没想到，他们床头缠绵时的诳语居然成为了现实。第二天，狄拉夫打开窗户，便收到了长老写在蝙蝠皮上的通知。措辞严谨的文书命令他们前往天球交汇的遗迹——古拉维罗城堡的东部，为他们的族人举行祝福仪式。  
祝福，雷吉斯打开了话匣子，那张刻薄起来连魔鬼也会胆寒的口舌正喷射着睡眠不足之怒火。“有什么可祝福的？祝福我们融入人类社会吗？”他把话说得再清楚不过了，因为祝福族人这事从没发生过，这五百年的此前和此后都没发生过。狄拉夫沉默地抱着对方的皮包，听雷吉斯打了一个漫长的呵欠，边打方向盘边评论说与其搅和这等大事，他还不如花半个月时间窝在沙发上看脱口秀和情景喜剧，手捧热气腾腾的甘草茶讲胡话，或者指导狄拉夫从古典主义步入达达主义的领域，因为满屋子的安娜•亨利叶塔盯得他浑身不自在。  
狄拉夫只是目不转睛地注视他，直到下一个红灯亮起，他把牛角包端到对方嘴边，强迫雷吉斯咬上几口。吸血鬼的世界惯于回避太阳，哲人的头脑里容得下宇宙，狄拉夫选择拥抱一个不存在阳光的宇宙——埃米尔，霍洛雷克，夹在野兽和圣徒间的名讳，怎么称呼都好，只要那宇宙的主人流着与他同脉的血，剩下的就不再重要了。

牛角包给狄拉夫带来的轻松转瞬即逝，大约是血脉使然，他很快在吸血鬼的古老仪式上焦躁起来，而雷吉斯在长老大谈特谈生育问题时悄悄钻了空子，往狄拉夫手背扎了一管镇定剂，故也未发现什么端倪。一切归功于越过蓝山，雄起的东方部族陶迪特，他们在这三十年内大量繁衍了吸血鬼幼崽，高阶的吸血鬼幼崽，精神可嘉，唤醒了一干迦蓝沙吸血鬼强烈的危机意识。仪式的尾声，他们其中最年长的人终于说出了这场“祝福”的目的。  
“今日吾等汇集一处，见证新人的诞生，你们其中交往了五百年以上的男女，将受到所有长老的祝福。祝汝二位枝叶繁茂，家室兴旺。”迦蓝沙族的暗影长老，图宁，对着一众稀稀落落的族人如是宣布道。  
“等我感知一番，”另一位长老说，“他们似乎已经到场了，是血亲。”  
雷吉斯扯了扯他的衣领，暗暗觉得惊奇。  
图宁说：“也不是不行，我祝福血缘让汝等结合得更加紧密。”  
负责操办仪式的女预言家信心满满地一挥手。“不，长老，”预言家说，“他们并非同母所生，乃是因后天的机缘相遇。”  
长老们交头接耳的声音增大了三倍。预言家屈服了。她说：“那位右手带银戒的，请你上前来。不要惧怕，向我们公布你的爱人。”  
狄拉夫坦坦荡荡地念出雷吉斯的全名。  
“我记得我们族里没有叫埃米尔的女吸血鬼。”  
雷吉斯举起手。吸血鬼们喧哗一片。  
“迦蓝沙在上，你们俩……”吸血鬼长老咆哮道，“七百年，七百年！盼来一对睡觉的兄弟！”  
“吸血鬼的生育率已经够低了，不，你们背叛了传统；不，你们在乱伦。”  
女预言家用担忧的目光望向狄拉夫，仿佛警官怜悯一个罹患斯德哥尔摩症的从犯。““你是个有种族荣誉感的孩子，艾瑞廷。你是被轻薄了，还是被强迫了？我不希望你因此被开除吸血鬼籍。”  
“第一对结合的吸血鬼祖先便是血亲，”狄拉夫说，“何况我像……能被强迫的样子吗？”  
长老们倒抽一口冷气。  
有同胞试图发出异议。“长老，已经到第三纪元了，难道我们不应该对性少数群体持宽容态度吗？”一名年轻的族人说，“您忘了我的叔父吗？从他出生起，他就因为无法克制对鸡奸的渴望而痛苦万分。我认为是时候做出改变了。”  
狄拉夫记得他口中的老人。半个世纪前，他将一枚银质的炸药塞进了肛门，自此没有向任何一个吸血鬼说过半个字。  
“不，问题很严重。”图宁说。迦蓝沙的图腾在他身后闪闪发光。  
“我诅咒你们！诅咒你们无后的一生，直到你们悔改，诞下子嗣为止——对此我供认不讳！”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老狄他妈登场预警！老狄童年捏造预警!  
> 吸血鬼集体恐同预警！  
> Here come Dettlaff’s mother!  
> I made up her name as Madame Van Der,and Dettlaff's childhood was made up by me,too.
> 
> pss.MOST OF THE VAMPIRES have Homophobic.

时间倒退一个纪元之前，狄拉夫出生在某个严苛的禁血主义家庭，遵循每晚九点半宵禁的传统，但保持开放式夫妻关系。作为艾瑞廷家的独苗，小狄拉夫的特殊能力比他的同族更早觉醒，他在十岁当天就拥有了其他族人五十岁才得以享受的馈赠，随之而来的是不加控制引发的烦恼：譬如，他玩耍的地方常常凭空出现一头成年卡塔卡恩，或者蝠翼魔，争先恐后地与小吸血鬼们抢食血液。久而久之，他的同伴便不再和他接触了。你这个扫兴鬼，他们叫嚷道，今天我看到你妈妈到了别人家的洞里。

“我是你捡回来的吗？”他躺在墓穴的小床上，丧气地发问道。

他的母亲，凡·德夫人监督他喝下大半罐牛乳，狄拉夫向她张开双臂，她向狄拉夫的手中塞进一个布偶熊。

“当时我们一直以为我怀了个死胎，狄特，因为你安静得像块石头，甚至没发生吞噬母体的情况。”凡·德夫人说。烛光映照下，她的裙摆鲜红如血。狄拉夫意识到自己没有在那条裙子上安眠的记忆，他扔掉布偶熊，往他母亲身上凑过去。凡·德夫人敏锐异常，她毫不留情地捏住儿子的脸，拧发条似的拧了几下，张牙舞爪的小狄拉夫就乖乖躺回被窝里，瘪着嘴，仿佛他是无意间听到父亲对母亲夸赞，今天给我吹箫的女伴口技不及你的一半。

“为什么我不能有个弟弟？”小狄拉夫哼哼地抱怨，“妹妹也可以。”

“吸血鬼的生育比人类更危险，我相信你不会用你母亲的性命来换一个什么弟兄，何况我和你爸爸都不会同意，二比一，你输定了，”凡·德夫人边为他整理睡衣，边说道，“你必须学会依靠自己。我们基数渺小，但因独行而强大，因独立而寿命长久，这正是吸血鬼的超越人类之处。”

小狄拉夫跳下床，抽了抽鼻子。“我们可以去捡一个！”他宣布。

装牛乳的瓦罐啪嗒一声砸到桌子上，牛乳洒落凡·德夫人膝头，沉甸甸的，在鲜红里播下不堪入目的霉斑。他母亲的嗓音瞬间提高八度。“噢，难道我们要向那群无知的生物靠近吗，狄特。为什么你就不能像个小男子汉？”

她拍打几下裙裾，抬头对上泪汪汪的眼睛，终于有了点面对孩童的耐心。

“记好了，狄拉夫·凡·德·艾瑞廷，无论是兄弟还是孩子，你的兄弟，我的后代，除非他身上流着与我们相同的血，我绝不会称他为儿子。”他的母亲摆出双手叉腰的姿势，用缓慢的，温柔且不容置疑的口吻审判道。

小狄拉夫感到恼火万分。

“我会有一个兄弟的！”他叫嚷着。

凡·德夫人微微一笑，舍去了今日份的晚安吻。“梦里全都有。”她化为一簇光鲜亮丽的橘红色浓雾穿过烛火。蜡烛熄灭了。他听见黑色布偶熊的咆哮，似乎族人的嘲笑声，一重隔一重排山倒海而来。

—————————————————————

狄拉夫从睡梦中醒来，耳边犹存千年前凡•德夫人的吸血鬼式低吼——她称之为教诲而狄拉夫称之为少年狄特之罹难，震得他沉眠的鼓膜隐隐作痛。他呆了半晌，拉起被子往雷吉斯的方向钻。被窝里伸出一只指骨纤细的手，零碎的梦呓声中，手的主人扭过头，一具女人的胴体随之缠上来，半梦半醒间扭出妩媚而不自知的情态，梦呓的尾韵化为起床气，在唇舌间尖啸片刻，立刻消耗完毕。狄拉夫睁大了眼睛。

他的臂弯里卧着的灰发女人鼻梁高挺，苍白的皮肤散发出药味。她穿着雷吉斯的睡衣，狄拉夫惊恐地想道，雷吉斯呢？他的爱人呢？这个陌生女人为何会出现在他，他们的床上？她是人类？还是吸血鬼？是为了履行长老口中繁衍子嗣的目的来到他身边，还是——

狄拉夫不敢再想下去。灰发女人则打了个哈欠，回击他的疑惑像该隐击倒亚伯。“狄拉夫，你头发怎么变长这么多？”她含糊地说。

狄拉夫冲到银镜前，看见了自己垂到腰间的长卷发，圆润的大腿，阴户，最后停留在一对瑟瑟发抖的乳房，尺寸可观，脊梁就生出成片的鸡皮疙瘩。她的思维停留在她还是男性的时候，她超载的大脑飞速运转，企图拼凑一片片貌合神离的过去，直到头颅。十二个小时前，雷吉斯和他一起骂骂咧咧地离开了天球交汇的遗址，抛下长老的咆哮抛下族人夹杂怜悯的嘲弄，黑夜潮湿，他们在驾驶座上以接吻抵御寒冷的水汽，那个神秘的诅咒和记忆就被某样无以名状的东西分割了，奈泽尔式深吻，黄油风味，同时缠绕着黑发和灰发的手指，然后呢，然后……

雷吉斯在她身后出现，瞪了半天，狄拉夫头一次有了裸睡后的羞耻心。

“我真希望这是一场梦境，亲爱的蕾梅……狄拉夫。如果我尚能保留男人的身份，我将不介意让它介入现实。”她说。

他们再三确认了彼此的身份。狄拉夫终于敢靠近她，戳了一下她的胸口，又戳了一下自己的，绝望地确信它们都是真实的。她想起真爱之吻的效果，便搂着雷吉斯亲了好半天，对方睡意朦胧地发出几声颤音，拍掉她钻进自己睡衣下摆的手。

“他妈的什么见鬼——诅咒，别亲了，毫无疑问你是在白费力气。”雷吉斯龇牙咧嘴地说，猎魔人口中人性之化身不复存焉，她甚至忘记了隐藏她的獠牙。镜子里瘦长的灰发女人冲狄拉夫翻了个巨大的白眼，强迫她穿好衣服再去洗漱。

不平和的日子随着他们脐下三寸的剧变拉开了帷幕。狄拉夫率先慌慌张张地冲向衣橱，翻箱倒柜，寻找一件与胸围相匹配的衬衣；雷吉斯板起脸，抓着毫无用武之地的剃须刀往脸上比划，勉强修理了眉毛的形状后，她如愿听见了狄拉夫的纽扣噼里啪啦崩开的惨叫。

第二波戏剧性场面始于另一封蝙蝠送来的匿名信，这是上午九点半左右发生的事：狄拉夫透过稀薄的阳光瞥见雷吉斯正坐立不安，她看见火漆印上的三角形家徽，才知道这份信来自雷吉斯的父亲。

信件上如是写道：

埃米尔，我给你取名叫埃米尔并不是让你当一个女人，照你这副德行，在我们的古老家乡是要作为罪犯，被银子穿透睾丸倒吊起来，经受族人的永恒唾骂！你已经舍弃我们高贵的本能，饮血，如今居然发展了人类的恶习，和男人鸡奸。鸡奸！我宁可你被关进迪沙谬那几个世纪，从此不再出来，或者干脆把我关进去，都好过见证你现在臭名昭著的丑态！

你败坏的道德使我们蒙羞，如果你依然不知悔改，那你就将永远不再是塔吉夫•霍洛雷克-哥德弗洛伊，永远不再是我的儿子！

雷吉斯觉得不对头。“他知道。”她说，“可他没有来参加祝福。”

“他知道我们真的……成了女人吗？”狄拉夫问，忙着把自己套进第八件红衬衫。雷吉斯抛开信封，面露微笑，竭力维持以往轻柔的口气。“你猜怎么着，我身上来自霍洛雷克的血液已经随着重生流净了。”她说，捏紧信纸的手微微发颤。

狄拉夫上前抱住她。就在此时，一团橘红色的雾气悄悄渗透了她们家的墙壁，红裙女人站到她们俩身后，睁开一双涂着哥特式眼影的蓝眼睛，与狄拉夫如出一辙的蓝灰色眼睛，冲狄拉夫打了个响指。

“狄特？”她挑起单边眉毛说。

“哦，母亲。”狄拉夫说。

“原谅我，狄特，是我没有尽到教育你的职责。”凡·德夫人说，“我应该在你提出要一个兄弟的时候，就及时觉察到你有着和男性苟合的倾向。”

狄拉夫披着她伴侣的风衣，哼了一声。

凡·德夫人的左眉显得更生气了，她瞪着狄拉夫继续长吁短叹道：“你从小就匮乏阳刚之气。我甚至在你出生之前已经预料到……你，今天这副，优雅的曲线。扣上你的外套吧。”她指着狄拉夫，准确地说，指着她的胸脯。

狄拉夫的衬衫敞开着，第二颗纽扣啪地一声崩掉了——今天的第八次，喜闻乐见，史无前例。凡·德夫人皱紧了眉头。

“当然狄特，大部分时间内女性暴露自己的身体是为了展现魅力，或取悦他人。你没必要在你的生母面前挥霍你，过剩的魅力。” 

“没用的，母亲。”他干脆说。

“反正你也从没取悦过我们。”凡·德夫人又说。

一墙之隔的厨房，身穿条纹睡衣的雷吉斯心虚地数着方糖的数量，又往餐盘里倒杏仁饼干。听见对话陷入僵局，雷吉斯端起茶水罐准备打圆场，倒霉的是煮锅里的牛奶好死不死地沸腾了，咕噜噜，不依不饶，几团乳白色泡沫邪恶地溢出锅盖。她擦干净灶台，又弄倒了拖把，场面罕见的手忙脚乱，一半功劳归结于狄拉夫——因为这半个世纪雷吉斯就没下过厨。她觉察到红裙女人的目光爬上她睡衣的领口，便决定收回mother-in-law的称呼，把dearest换成Honourable，并改叫她madame。

“他身上流着你的血。”凡德夫人突然说。

狄拉夫着实愣了片刻。“我们在一起不是因为血脉。”她重复了几遍，“总共七百年，后四百年才安稳下来，虽然我们没有婚礼，不，每年都有婚礼。”

他母亲清清嗓子。“家庭名誉问题。”她说，“如果一个男人爱上男人，我可以坐视不管。即使你的对象是某位迦蓝沙长老，只要你没有情杀对方，我都觉得谢天谢地了。”

“名誉谋杀，嗯？”狄拉夫讽刺地问。

“你不能总是这么专横，狄特。”

受困于女性躯体中的雄性灵魂选择反唇相讥。“我很好奇，你的男朋友们对此作何感想？”

凡·德夫人把茶杯咣地砸到桌子上。

“噢，难道你要用现在的身体去和男人苟合吗？”

一阵奇怪的沉默。雷吉斯端着茶盘匆匆赶来，正打算抛出一百个先例来证明鸡奸的合法性，恰好看见凡•德夫人搓揉着太阳穴的光景，接下来她说的话让二位吸血鬼精神受到极大震撼。

“你以为我为什么会来这里，狄特，你，还有这屋子里的另一位同僚——恕我如此称呼，你们已经被迦蓝沙除名了。”

狄拉夫胸口第三颗纽扣又崩掉了，在雷吉斯嫌弃的目光里，在凡·德夫人恨铁不成钢的宣告里，不识好歹地滚落地面。


End file.
